


Mollycoddling

by Orange_Lions



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Lions/pseuds/Orange_Lions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thorin Oakenshield! If you yell at them them one more time so help me! You will think Smaug is nothing compared to me!" bellowed the hobbit.</p><p>Thorin and Bilbo tend to have 'minor' disagreements of how to treat Fili and Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mollycoddling

**Author's Note:**

> Edits are more than welcome!

          The dwarf brothers did not know the outcome when it came towards the question of their age, and the effects of what would happen from their answer. While on their journey, Bilbo thought it was best to get along his companions better on their quest. He would often ask them little things about themselves while being trying to be courteous and polite as possible. But when Bilbo had heard of their ages, he was quite shocked to find out that the brothers were in fact older than him by a good thirty years. This was further explained by an informative Balin, that dwarf life spans were very different from others of Middle-Earth. That most of their kind had lived up to two hundred years old.

"But that would be mean... You would just be in your tweens for hobbits!" Bilbo realized in shock.

"I suppose so," answered Fili scratching the end of his beard. Without a warning the two were held in a tight embrace by the hobbit, two little hard sniffles came out of their hobbit's mouth. The brothers were confused at Bilbo's big goggling eyes that changed drastically into near tears.

"Uh... Bilbo are you alright...?" nervously asked Kili.

"No, it's not ok! I've been a fool for all this time. I've been a little too harsh on you lads. Now don't you worry Fili and Kili, I am going to be here for the both of you."

Perhaps it was because of this conversation of maturity and life that led to Bilbo's new goal of mothering the two. Now, it wasn't difficult to tell that Fili and Kili were enjoying being pampered by their fourteenth companion. They practically rolled in it. The affection grew even more since Bilbo had heard they and Ori were not raised in Erebore and were forced to live in desolate world of men, causing another tear in Bilbo's eyes. Since Ori had Dori to spoil him, Bilbo took it upon on himself to baby the two. He would see to it that they both had a blanket on them at night watch, giving them each some of Old Toby instead of their usual weed, but at the same time scolding them for smoking too much. Unlike Ori, who did not enjoy his older brothers' constant nannying, but the two brothers were rolling in the hobbit's constant care. Not that they were not loved by their mother or Thorin, but they never had such open affection like that. The halfing was looking at them no longer as just as annoying troublesome dwarves... But as young annoying troublesome dwarven children. Coddling, and even mollycoddling, would the word that most of the party would describe it. Watching Bilbo fuss and fret over the two would even put Dori to shame.

"Oh look at the state of your clothes," tutted Bilbo, patting the dust off Kili's coat. "And look, there seems to be dirt all over your face constantly. Stay still."

The hobbit licked his thumb then trying to rub the dirt off the young dwarf's nose.

"Erugh, geoff Bilbo," moaned Kili, and at the same time trying to hide a little smile that was going to show on his face. Fili laughed at the sight, watching his brother struggled against the smaller figure.

"Don't think you're off the hook either," quipped Bilbo watching the older brother shut up instantly. "I saw the cuts on your hands young man. I warned you about not wearing gloves for practice."

"Master Baggins, they are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves and may I remind you they are a great deal older than yourself. There is no need to treat them like children," Thorin remarked gruffly.

"That might be Thorin. But they are still young lads according to most of the members here. They aren't exactly full adult dwarves either."

"That MAYBE, Bilbo. They are dwarves of Ererbor, and my nephews," roughly informed Thorin, giving the hobbit a glare which in return was rivaled with an equally strong look. Leading them to give each other a strong stand still to see who would bend first. It usually ended up Bilbo being the winner with Thorin stomping off in the other direction growling under his breath about, "not wanting to toss the hobbit" and "flowery nonsense of the halfing".

Kili whispered into Fili's ear, "This is like when mum use to pick fights with Da." His brother nodding in agreement while they watched the scene unfold.

This kind of domestic spat was not left unnoticed by the rest of the company, for they choose to stay out of it as much possible could. But at times they were sometimes forced into fight they did not want to be part of. They would groan when they were in the crossfires of their leader and their thief. Being the messenger or being the line of fire from either side. Even Balin, who was considered the most patient, would even throw his hands up in the air for defeat.

"Nori, tell Bilbo that Fili and Kili are younger therefore they have the most energy to take night shifts," demanded Thorin refusing to look at the halfing.

The poor star-haired dwarf was between the two, he came back at the unluckiest of times. Nori thought it was karma for all the things he had pilfered in the past in order to deserve this. He thought his presences was pointless because they were in perfectly capable of hearing distance with each other, it was beyond him why he was necessary for this quarrel at all.

"Master Nori, tell Thorin that because they are younger they need more sleep to grow taller and stronger," insisted Bilbo.

"Erugh, um," stammered Nori, looking over the other dwarves for savior.

"They have had plenty of sleep for their age."

"No, that's what they tell you because you scare them with your grumpy thorny face! But I saw those bags under their eyes, I would know bags! I am a Baggins, OF BAG END," dictated Bilbo.

"Maybe I'll just go... I think Dori might need some help -"

"No. We need you to tell him he's wrong!" Bilbo and Thorin said in unison. They would continue their argument for another good hour while poor Nori stood there as he was sobbing in his mind. For once he actually wished Dori would drag him off to make lanyards.

  These kinds of arguments would lead to shouting match, which just ended with them disagreeing with each other to a point of not talking to each other. This would mean that they would be getting the dwarves to be their messengers.

"Gloin, would you tell Bilbo that him smothering my nephews with his womanly needs is going to make them susceptible to the dangers of the battles of war," ordered the dwarf prince one night.

"Oh no ye don'. I have enough of these spats with me own wife, let alone get caught someone else's domestic," barked Gloin, as he picked up his axes walking across to the other side.

The bickering was to the point of exhaustion for the whole party and the amusement of the two brothers. Fili and Kili were rather enjoying this new treatment since their mother acted much like their uncle, never had someone fret and fuss over them as Bilbo had. They thought it was charming and let Bilbo do his little hobbity things if it made him feel more at home. It was also very amusing to see their uncle and the young hobbit conflict with each other for such trivial things.

"Kili, don't mind your Uncle's rant," comforted Bilbo, "I think you did the best you could." The hobbit was currently comforting Kili, when the young dwarf accidentally caused a small ruckus of noise that gave away their position, causing the dwarves to find another place for shelter. This caused Thorin to lecture the young dwarf for a couple of good solid hours.

"I rather you not dote on my nephew, when he has caused the expense of our previous resting hours, Bilbo," snorted Thorin as Bilbo rubbing Kili's back.

"It was an accident Thorin," hissed Bilbo, "everyone has them." As Kili gave a fake sniffle, causing Thorin to roll his eyes while Bilbo tutted and took it as a sign to stroke his head.

"Oh come now Kili, even your uncle isn't perfect," reassured Bilbo.

"I would not have done such childish behavior to get us all in harms way," Thorin objected.

"Well not all of us can be as majestic as your highness," taunted Bilbo, causing Kili to bite his lip, so that he would not laugh at his uncle's current expression.

The company had wondered how long it was before Thorin would lose his actual temper. Finally it was pushed to the limit, Thorin had snapped when Bilbo begun to sit upon their training session.

"Oh for Durin's sake! Master Baggins, he was sword training! I didn't even use Orcrist, it was branch," hotly explained Thorin. He shook the wooden stick in his hand to prove his point.

"That's doesn't mean he isn't in pain, you idiot," snapped Bilbo, now petting Fili's head tenderly where Thorin had hit him.

"Quit your gripping, he's fine!"

"FINE?! YOU CALL THIS FINE?" he gestured widly like to Fili's "extreme" injury. 

"IT'S A LITTLE BUMP, HE LOOKS WELL AND LIVING. HE'S A WARRIOR AND HE'S PERFECTLY UN-INJURED!"

"NO HE'S NOT, YOU DOLT. LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT BUMP ON HIS HEAD!"

"IT COULD BE THE SIZE OF HIS NOSE, AND HE WOULD STILL BE FINE!" roared Thorin.

"You stop that right now! He has a lovely nose! And how could you say that, you're his uncle!" gasped Bilbo now hugging Fili to his chest, covering one ear while petting the older brother's head faster.

"THIS IS RIDICU- Fili, tell him you're fine," barked Thorin.

"Uh, Mister Baggins I-" "Don't you growl at him! Fili don't be afraid of your uncle's thick pigheadedness!" Kili tried to hide his snort, but it was not quiet enough because Thorin turned on him.

"DO you have something to say Kili?" Thorin snarled at his younger nephew.

"N-n-no Uncle."

"The both of you should act your age. I had ENOUGH of your little games, for Durin's sake behaving like spoiled chil-"

"Thorin Oakenshield! If you yell at them them one more time so help me! You will think Smaug is nothing compared to me!" bellowed the hobbit.

Bilbo and Thorin said nothing to each other for a little while. Both of them were fuming in anger, glaring at each other although having a war with their concentrated stares. It was an uncomfortable long silence, where there was a thick layer of tension created by the two. With one last glare Bilbo stormed off in a huff, muttering "stubborness of dwarves" and "needs to smoke some Old Toby".

When Bilbo left to the camp, Thorin took a deep breath heavily to calm his nerves. The two nephews said nothing as their uncle rubbed his temples. 

 Breaking the silence, the youngest sibling spoke. "I think you made Mum angry," called Kili to Thorin.

"Dis is at Ered Luin is she not?" said a now confused Thorin, looking his two nephews with their hands covered over their mouths hiding their laughter


End file.
